


Podfic: Domestic Madness

by Djapchan, ThreeWhiskeyLunch



Series: Madness because Reasons don't make sense [8]
Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Established Relationship, Fluff, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Vaksani, Xenophilia, otp, somewhere to put all this fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 20:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeWhiskeyLunch/pseuds/ThreeWhiskeyLunch
Summary: Somewhere to put the fluffy stuff. Using prompts from the 30 day OTP challenge, some reader prompts, some tropes, some stuff from the depths of my brain. Nothing too serious in here, just a place for some fun.Sorry for the fluff. It's sticky sweet in here.Reader's Note: I haven't finished reading this series yet, but right now I am not planning on adding more chapters anytime soon.Last update: 18th April 2019 Part 8, 9 and 10





	Podfic: Domestic Madness

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Domestic Madness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036414) by [ThreeWhiskeyLunch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeWhiskeyLunch/pseuds/ThreeWhiskeyLunch). 



How it all fits together:

Somewhere on a ship two people admire the View:

Getting Played:

Who Picked Whom:

TMI:

Voice Only:

Super Secret Identity:

Your friends love you and want you to be happy:

Banish the NIghtmares, Beloved:

Beans and Beans:

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the downloads in case your computer does not agree with AO3 Podfics
> 
> [How it all fits together](http://www.mediafire.com/file/72wiw25am8erim9/ME_08_DM_1_19_How_it_all_fits_together_MBTRMNS.mp3/file)
> 
> [Somewhere on a ship two people admire the view](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ve7cx2xi4gnjlka/ME_08_DM_2_19_Domestic_Madness_2_19_Somewhere_on_a_ship%252C_two_people_admire_the_view_MBTRMNS.mp3/file)
> 
> [Getting Played](http://www.mediafire.com/file/693017a0a8s3szp/ME_08_DM_3_19_Getting_Played_MBTRMNS.mp3/file)
> 
> [Who Picked Whom](http://www.mediafire.com/file/92lcyjpa581zd5p/ME_08_DM_4_19_Who_Picked_Whom_MBTRMNS.mp3/file)
> 
> [TMI](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6lk55xjtdj3jcjc/ME_08_DM_5_19_TMI_MBTRMNS.mp3/file)
> 
> [Voice Only](http://www.mediafire.com/file/hih8xzhwz28eex9/ME_08_DM_6_19_Voice_Only_MBTRMNS.mp3/file)
> 
> [Super Secret Identity](http://www.mediafire.com/file/qjhvbq7xsg4msiw/ME_08_DM_7_19_Super_Secret_Identity_MBTRMNS.mp3/file)
> 
> [Your friends love you and want you to be happy](http://www.mediafire.com/file/rtg31w29lvni3z6/ME_08_DM_08_19_Your_friends_love_you_and_want_you_to_be_happy_MBTRMNS.mp3/file)
> 
> [Banish the Nightmares, Beloved](http://www.mediafire.com/file/zl2gr9to78yo434/ME_08_DM_09_19_Banish_the_Nightmares%252C_Beloved_MBTRMNS.mp3/file)
> 
> [Beans and Beans](http://www.mediafire.com/file/c3sbchdw2azm8d5/ME_08_DM_10_19_Beans_and_Beans_MBTRMNS.mp3/file)


End file.
